вℓєѕѕιηgѕ through яαιη
by Meoww09
Summary: She prays. She prays for her family, her ill baby brother, her dyslexic twin, her unstable mother. She prays for them all. But who will pray for her when she hits the ocean floor? James Maslow will. She'll get her вℓєѕѕιηgѕ through яαιη.
1. Chapter 1

I clasped my hands together tightly then brought them upto my chest. My legs are ice-cold as fierce, salty winds are whipping against my thighs and sending shivers up my spine. An army of goosebumps cover my legs but I take another step so my feet are dangling over the edge of the pier. After closing my eyes, I concentrate on the sounds which are booming from every direction, every angle - every corner. I can hear delighted little screams from little kids who are currently whizzing around on the merry-go-round. Another sound is the teenagers which are hooting fits of laughter whilst spinning out of control on the Twister. The sound which angers me is the agitated dogs which are yelping and barking, doing anything to get away from the noise and fuss from the yearly L.A Carnival. After several slow, deep breaths I tilt my head back to look up at the fluffy candy-floss clouds above me. Minutes pass before I can clear my hoarse throat and when I do find the courage to speak up, my words ring loud and clear.

"Dear almighty God, have mercy on his soul. For the sake of his sorrowful passion, have mercy on him and the whole of our family. Please deprive him of his sins and help hi-"

But my prayers are cut off short as a loud, peircing scream erupted from my mouth. I felt myself falling. Falling down. Falling down off the edge of the pier and plummeting into the wide, frosty ocean. I open my mouth to scream again, but water fills my mouth, lungs and throat. Suprised at the rate at which the water was traveling into my body, I forget about everything i've learnt in swimming lessons. I'm unable to get myself back up onto the pier, however I do manage a little flap off the arms, kick of the legs ammeuture stunt. So here I am, in a three hundred metre oceon below an out-of-bound pier. Noone to save me, noone to rescue me. After what seemed like hours of struggling to pull myself up onto the pier, I decided to stop struggling and just let go.

I let my arms flop. The seem to be relieved to not have be strained or tensed anymore.  
>I let my legs turn to jelly, and my calf-muscles immediatley fill with gratitude.<br>I take one last breathe before my body goes limp, and sinks.

Sinks to the bottom of the ocean... 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm underwater. Breathing underwater. Walking along the bottom of the ocean. Sand is seeping through my toes whilst sharp peices of glass and tiny stones cut my feet. I feel weightless, like i'm some sort of floating beach ball. And everything's so clear, my eyes aren't red or itchy like they normally would be if you were underwater. Lost, I walk around. Past a bright, purple ocotopus. Through the remains of a desserted, sunken ship. Around a school of tiny, yellow fish which are all staring at me as I wander past, their eyes bulged out like i'm some sort of monster. My brow furrows, but I continue. For hours I wander around this underwater land, amazed at every tiny, little rock. Every tiny, patterened sea-shell. Lost. That's what I am. Lost in this iscolent place, no way to get out. There's no left or right, up or down. Just acres and acres of sand, shells and that sharp, sharp glass. Suddenly my breath is cut short, I can no longer breath underwater. Once again the icy, blue water fills my lungs and i'm coughing, spluttering, struggling. I try my best to pull myself to the waters surface but i'm too far down to come back up now. A bright, white light suddenly appears so I push myself towards it. It's so bright I have to close my eyes but there is a comferting warmth radiating from the blinding whiteness, so I carry on pushing myself towards it. It sucks me in, and then i'm in a hospital.

Wait. I'm in a hospital. I was dreaming. The under water I was wandering around was the pale blue walls of Kingsley Hostpital. The bright, purple octopus was really a stuffed teddy for a patient in the same room as me. Looks like she's just had her tonsils out - she's shoveling ice-cream down her throat so fast the spoon moves in a blur. She only looks about six.

"I see your awake." I hear a voice say. I jump, causing something to pull out of my wrist. Shrugging it off, I stared at the beeping heart moniter - not even bothering to look at whoever the hell it is who's talking to me.

"Urm yeah, shouldn't I be like?" I ask, this stupid hospital already putting me in a bad mood. Hospitals bring back too many... memories.

He/she chuckles. "You don't seem very interested in who I am,"

Deffinetley a he. "Not really, we're all from the same... place."

Another chuckle. Quite a cute one, actually. "You woulda thought a person would be more grateful when someone saves their life."

I spun around from the heart moniter, my jaw just-a-bout hitting the ceramic tiled floor. I was right, he is a he. An extremley good looking he actually. And he apparently saved my life.

"I'm James. I was Scuba Diving with my Dad and I saw you fall into the water. We both carried you back so shore and brought you to hospital 'cause you weren't breathing," he murmered. There was a sad, distant look in his eyes whilst he stared at the floor tiles. He slowly looked upto into my eyes, and I stared into his. He has the most beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. "I was praying for you ya' know."

I felt my face blush a startling shade of scarlet. He was.. praying for me? "Erm.. t-thanks. It means alot to me that you would help me like that even though you have no idea who I am or where I come from or what I do and I am extremley grateful for everything you and your Dad have done for me and i'm kinda rambling right now which is kinda embaressing but i'ma rambler so you'll just have to put up with it."

Another warm, adorable chuckle escaped his lips. "Well I now want to know all about you. What's your family like?" he asked caringly, leaning forward in his chair like I was the most interesting person in the world and every single word that came out my mouth was the most fascinating thing he'd ever heard.

After biting my lip I answered. "Next question."

"Come on, I save your life yet you can't tell me about your family? Do you have any brothers or sisters? What are your parents like?" he questioned. I could tell he was really interested and really wanted to know but I didn't have to tell him. My family life is a long, long, long road which I don't wanna go down. But if it's all for James, i'd probably reconsider that sentence.

Sigh. "I've got a... very long family background.. noone knows anything about my family..."

James bit his lip.

I continued. "But you did save my life. I could be dead right now but you saved me so you deserve to know some sort of detail.."

After taking three slow (as well as long) deep breaths, I propped myself up on one elbow and gulped. Here we go... 


	3. Chapter 3

"I have a twin sister called Courtney. We're both seventeen but I was born on the first of October and she was born on the second. She's dyslexic - just looking at a letter or number will make her head spin. She really struggles but she's okay most of the time. And then i've got a nine year old baby brother called Jacob, he's got leukemia and is in this hospitals special care unit. He's died twice but he's been brought back both times." I spoke, murmering the last part. For a second I glanced at James but I froze. His eyes were moist with tears. After a deep breath, I continued. "My Moms called Elizabeth. She suffers from depression because she didn't have a very good childhood so she has to take pills and stuff. Sometimes they make her ill though, so erm... yeah. My Dad's the one who usually take cares of everything, and my grandparents are usually round as well. We all struggle, but we always pull through."

James wiped his chocolate brown eyes with the back of his hand. "I've got somethin' in my eye..." he murmered, causing me to smile.

"I pray for them every night. I pray for little Jacob to recover, I pray for my sister to be able to read the whole Harry Potter series like she dreams. I pray for my mother to get back on track, to not have to take those stupid pills. I pray for my whole family to stay strong and just... be happy." I spoke, then buried my head in my hands.

"Of course they're happy. They've got you." stated James, causing me to scoff.

"What can I do? It's not like I can afford leukemia treatment or make miracles. It's not like I can just click my fingers and make everything ok-"

"That's impossible. Noone can just click their fingers and fix all of the worlds problems. Your giving all your support, praying, helping whenever you can. There's nothing more you can do." he reasurred me. Suddenly I felt lighter. Weightless. Happier; somehow. Like some huge weight has just been lifted of my shoulders and I an take a breath without feeling self consious.

"You wanna meet my baby brother?" I asked, even though I already know the answer.

James' face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really? I'd love to!"

I smiled, then right on cue a Docter walks in. I quickly scanned his name tag which read "Dr. Diaria".

"Hey, are we able to go?" James asked him, and I crossed my fingers.

"Yes." he replied with a nod of his head. He turned to me and starting unhooking me from the machine. "Your oxygen levels are back to normal and your blood pressure is fine. If you get any severe headaches come backto us straight away." he ordered, and I nodded. James stood up and shook his hand.

James looked eternally grateful. "Thank you Docter... ermm.." he read his nametag. "Diarrhea." I slapped a hand onto my mouth, stifling laughter.

The Docter groaned. "It's Dee-are-ia!" he mumbled through gritted teeth whilst I suffered from silent fits of laughter. Oh James...

As James blushed tomatoe-red, he blurted out a response. "I'm sorry Sir, i'm abit erm... on the stupid side ya see my brain see's something and doesn't bother making true sense of things you see... anyway I gotta go bye!" he blurted, whilst I hopped out of bed and slipped on my now damp flats which were waiting for me at the end of the bed. I realised I was 100% dry and in the same clothes as before. How I was dry and in the same clothes I don't know, I must've been in here for a long time. Do you think James waited all this time? I flipped my bangs out've my eyes, then walked upto the empty check-in desk where a tanned, blue-eyed lady stood. James was behind me; right at my heels.

"Hello, i'm here to see Jacob Paul Taylor? He's in the special care unit. I'm his sister." I stated, praying I would be able to see my lil' bro.

"Of course. Please fill in these forms. Do you know where your going?" she asked kindly, but I rolled my eyes at her. No I don't, this is the first i've ever visited my little bro' who you can clearly see has been stuck in here for two months.

"Of course I do." I mumbled, whilst filling in the same, stupid form I did Monday. Today's Thursday, he's gunna be so glad to have some company.

"Have a nice day!" she called as I left, James by my side this time.

I didn't reply. 


End file.
